


The Sound of a Memory

by cardbug



Series: another type of partnership [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardbug/pseuds/cardbug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Nice broom, my Lady,” a man who looked like Chat Noir noted, smile amused and eyes wondrous, leaning against the porch like he owned the place.</p><p>At the reminder – at the signature nickname, at that same tone of voice – Marinette raised the broom even higher. She’d blame her aggression for being woken up before the exact time the birds collectively decided to make her life a step closer to hell.</p><p>The man looked even more amused, endeared. “I need to explain myself, huh?”</p><p>Marinette merely nodded.</p><p>(In which Marinette wakes up to a vision from the future).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of a Memory

**Author's Note:**

> companion piece to Forgone Conclusion.

_“Oh, this place is even lovelier than what I remember…”_

She didn’t know if it was a side-effect from fighting against akuma, but as the days passed, Marinette found herself becoming more alert. Once upon a time, she slept like the dead, and she was quite content to. Nowadays, the tiniest sound the birds made on her balcony had her wide awake and grumpy.

It wouldn’t be a surprise to wake up upon hearing _a stranger’s voice_ now, would it?

Ever so slowly, she stepped towards the balcony, picking up a broom on her way. Tikki was still deep in slumber, but Marinette wouldn’t disturb her. She would handle this by herself, and once she made the stranger – who was most probably a robber – _pay,_ she’d call the police. Of course there was still the matter of her parents—

This wasn’t a robber.

“Nice broom, my Lady,” a man who looked like _Chat Noir_ noted, smile amused and eyes wondrous, leaning against the porch like he _owned_ the place.

At the reminder – at the signature nickname, at that same tone of voice – Marinette raised the broom even higher. She’d blame her aggression for being woken up before the exact time the birds collectively decided to make her life a step closer to hell.

The man looked even more amused, _endeared_. “I need to explain myself, huh?”

Marinette merely nodded.

* * *

“And there you have it.”

Marinette felt much more amicable after coffee and a plate of croissants, half of them which Chat Noir devoured as he told the story of his arrival to this time from seven years into the future. Marinette always wondered if she’d continue moonlighting as Ladybug, and this was her answer – as much as it worried her, it also comforted her, because despite her initial hesitation, she _loved_ being Ladybug.

“If you’re here, then what happened to Chat? And how did we come to know each other’s identities?” Future-Chat knew who she was. In fact, the reason for his visit was to request her help – an akuma’s purification was his best shot at returning to his own time. He was even familiar with Tikki to engage in a lengthy conversation with her when she joined them.

If she was being honest, it was an unexpected _relief_. She no longer had to act around Chat – this Chat, at least – like a stranger, and if she thought about it, many risky situations would’ve been avoided had they both knew. Maybe Tikki’s warning of never sharing her secret identity didn’t extend to Chat…

Chat taking her hand, passing a thumb over her knuckles, pulled her away from her musings. “You suggested it.” Marinette would’ve done _something_ – took her hand back, pressed a finger to Chat’s nose and playfully pushed him away – but Chat’s expression, the gesture itself, gentle and affectionate and almost _unconscious,_ halted her thoughts in their tracks, made blood rise up to her cheeks, the words tied up at her tongue. Chat seemed as if he was recalling a fond memory, and she was curious, so curious, to _know_.

The sound of chaos made by nothing but an akuma broke the moment, and Chat pulled away. “This is what I’ve been waiting for. Suit up, Princess, and follow me.” He winked before he took a jump, disappearing from sight at once.

“Isn’t this my line?” she called out after him, even if she was sure he didn’t hear her, just because.

* * *

The akuma for the day was Metal Man. Uncreative name, but a dangerous ability to control every metallic item within sight.

Sure, she _should_ focus on the akuma, but it wasn’t everyday one’s _partner’s future self showed up in the past_. Marinette noted all the differences about him, all the changes. His suit consisted of a sleeveless, high-collared vest and pants, all black, of course. The bell that acted as a zipper was gone; instead it dangled from the handle of a sheathed rapier – a new weapon. His hair seemed a smidge shorter, more styled, and framing an admittedly handsome – okay, _gorgeous_ – face, one that was downright _unfair_ in its every defined cut. And as if that wasn’t enough, Chat’s voice turned low and incredibly pleasant to hear.

 _I don’t need this,_ Marinette thought, fighting off her blush; her feelings for Chat were already confusing enough – there was absolutely no need to complicate them further. “You never told me what happened to my Chat.”

“ _Your_ Chat?” he laughed, effortlessly avoiding a pole aimed at him. “That’s awfully possessive of you, don’t you think?”

“I—uh…” why couldn’t she find words to say? A single word would help her, but she couldn’t even deny it; it just came out naturally, with all the little meanings it held.

Blessedly, Chat seemed as if he dropped it, opting to answer her, “He’s in good hands. _Yours_ , to be more specific.”

If her future self was as capable as Chat’s – he didn’t even use Cataclysm, merely used his bad luck streak to manipulate the akuma into surrendering for her Lucky Charm – then Chat couldn’t be safer, a fact that pleased her, even if she couldn’t currently achieve that level of experience. She would someday.

As their surroundings were restored, Chat began to fade. His smile conveyed so many emotions it left Marinette _overwhelmed_. “Never change, my Lady.” There was something _familiar_ about that look in his eyes, something that had her heart beating like thunder, her mind attuned to the memory of the rain’s sound.

“You want to know who he is, don’t you?” Tikki asked, after her transformation wore off. “You always did.”

Still stunned, Marinette breathed, “Yes.”


End file.
